Asrai
ASRAI Tiny Fey (Extraplanar, Water) Hit Dice: ½ d6+1 (2 hp) Initiative: +4 (Dex) Speed: 20 ft, swim 50 ft AC: 16 (+2 size, +4 Dex), touch 16, flat-footed 12 Attacks: Bite +6 melee; or short bow +6 ranged (BAB +2) Damage: Bite 1d2-3; short bow 1d6 Face/Reach: 2 ½ ft/0 ft Special Attacks: Hypnotism Special Qualities: Protective pact, SR 16, melt, dissolve Saves: Fort +1, Ref +6, Will +4 Abilities: Str 5, Dex 18, Con 13, Int 14, Wis 15, Cha 15 Skills: Animal Empathy +5, Escape Artist +4, Hide +8, Listen +5, Move Silently +6, Perform (dance) +5, Search +4, Sense Motive +6, Spot +5, Swim +7 Feats: Weapon Finesse Climate/Terrain: Temperate aquatic (River Oceanus, Ysgard, Arborea, Beastlands) Organization: School (2-20) Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: 50% standard Alignment: Usually chaotic good Advancement: 1-2 HD (Tiny); 3 HD (Small) The asrai are tiny, fragile water nymphs that live in lakes, rivers, and seas. These beautiful creatures typically range from 1-4 inches in height. An asrai’s golden hair is always long, and shimmers as she glides through cool blue water. These champion swimmers dazzle those who look upon their artful aquatic acrobatics. They are also called Sjora in Ysgard, and water sprites in the Beastlands. They tend to wear nothing, and use their prehensile hair to keep covered. The asrai wander through fresh water, and sometimes saltwater, in schools. The largest schools of asrai live in the depths of the River Oceanus. They are intelligent enough not to trust big folk most of the time, and are wary of being tricked or captured. When they do speak, it is usually to toss insults and threats at creatures that harass them. They always stay just beneath the surface of the water, for fear of being exposed. They can come above the water at night to feed, and love to appear during a full moon to play in the dim light. They cannot survive long on land, and never leave the water. They collect small pearls and similar shiny objects, but are too small to carry them around. Asrai leaders serve as pilots for the school, and navigate their migration at the change of season. They are respected, and competition for this title is intense. Freshwater asrai lair under banks, logs, or even caves. Ocean-dwelling asrai do not need to fear the sun, and move around from place to place, often using fish as mounts. Arborean asrai serve as protective nature spirits, and guard their springs, steams, and waters fiercely. These asrai cooperate with dryads and oreads in the area. Asrai that dwell in the River Oceanus often serve as guides or companions for balaena. The asrai have loose ties with the Seelie Court, and rumors abound of an asrai queen who dwells hidden among the Court. Aquatic yugoloths and slaadi prey on asrai, as do evil fishermen. Asrai can only be successfully captured by being placed in a watertight receptacle protected with a darkness spell. The asrai enjoy the company of all water animals, as well as aquatic fey and creatures like sirines, selkies, and merfolk. They are strictly vegetarian, and subsist on algae and freshwater plants. Asrai speak Sylvan, Aquan, Elven, and Celestial, and are also able to speak with fish. COMBAT The asrai are largely defenseless, and do not attack other creatures out of malice. They bite anyone trying to remove them from the water, but swim away if possible. Asrai melt away like ice into a pool of water when captured or removed from water. They do sometimes seek vengeance on creatures determined to capture or kill them. Working as a school, they are able to hypnotize creatures with a weaving, darting water dance. Their golden hair turns and twists, forming countless sparkles that captivate the viewers. Victims may fall into the water and drown, so sea predators often follow a school of asrai waiting for a meal. Hypnotism (Sp): A school of asrai working together is able to create a hypnotic pattern, as the spell. This effect lasts as long as the asrai wish. Protective Pact (Su): Asrai have a protective pact with all sea life, of which their strict vegetarianism is a part. No predator of the deep will ever harm an asrai, even if under magical compulsion, and the asrai do likewise. Melt (Ex): Exposure to direct sunlight causes 1d4 points of damage per round to an asrai, though magical light (including spells such as sunbeam or sunburst) has no effect on an asrai. Likewise, being removed from water entirely causes 1d4 points of damage per round to an asrai. This is fatal, and prevents the asrai from reproducing as part of her natural life cycle. Dissolve (Ex): The lifespan of an asrai is exactly nine years. When a venerable asrai reaches that age, she dies and dissolves into a small pool of water. After a short while, this water spontaneously forms 2-5 new asrai with the same stats as their “mother”. Category:Asrai Category:Fey